LOS ENGAÑOS DEL DESTINO
by sumi onechan
Summary: AU: Que pasaria si nuestra kyoko es una empresaria existosa llena de confiensa en ella misma pero tambien esta llena de egoismo, arrogancia, vanidad, desprecio. Pero algo mas importante ¿como llego a ser una mujer tan importante en las finanzas si solo tiene 23 años?,¿que la llevo a ocupar un lugar tan importante?¿existira alguien que sea capaz de hacerla cambiar de actitud?
1. 1una egoista

LOS ENGAÑOS DEL DESTINO

Que pasaria si nuestra kyoko es una empresaria existosa llena de confiensa en ella misma pero tambien esta llena de egoismo, arrogancia, vanidad, desprecio. Pero algo mas importante ¿como llego a ser una mujer tan importante en las finanzas si solo tiene 23 años?,¿que la llevo a ocupar un lugar tan importante?¿existira alguien que sea capaz de hacerla cambiar de actitud?

se animan a conocer la historia de esta kyoko

-0000-0000-

todos los personajes pertenecen a Yoshiki Nakamura de skip beat

cap 1:UNA EGOISTA

un dia normal para una persona ordinaria o al menos asi se cree ella despues de todo a esta mujer no le interesan como vive la gente comun. Egoista y arrogante con un ego impresionante ya que mas alla de su belleza esta persona era una de las empresarias mas importantes de todo japon asi como el nombre de su compania _imagine s.a ._ inspiraba grandesa y calidad en todo los productos de electronica, la joven dueña de tan solo 23 años denotaba elegancia e inteligencia en todo su explendor.

En este dia normal y ordinario como cualquier otro llegaba a su lujosa mansion una joven empresaria que estaba exhausta luego de un agotador dia de trabajo al ingresar a esta mansion lo joven es recibida por sus multiples sirvientes.

**sirvienta** 1:buenos dias kyoko-sama¿como estubo su dia?(saludaba una joven muchacha haciendo una sutil reverencia a la bella joven)

**kyoko**:agotador, ve a preparar la cena-_ encima de estar harta del trabajo llego y tengo que tratar con esta que solo quiere quedar bien-_

**sirvienta** 2:le preparo su baño como de contumbre kyoko-sama(le comentaba una mujer algo mayor mientras tomaba el abrigo para guardarlo)

**kyoko**:si, pero añadele mas aceites de flores-_por fin un merecido baño y a descansar de este odioso dia-_pensaba la joven a medida que subia por las inmensas escalera que dividian la mansion

pero mientras la joven subia se diponia a irse a dar un baño entra corriendo en la sala un robusto pero gentil anciano con una cara llena de preocupacion y un telefono en una mano.

**mayordomo:**kyoko-sama!, la hablan de la oficina dice que es urgente (le decia mientras con una mano le alcanzaba el telefono a la joven)

**kyoko:**ok-_maldicion que no pueden hacer nada sin mi...ya que mas da_- dame el telefono y vete-_espero que sea importante sino me van a escuchar-_hola, habla mogami que necesitan?

...:hola señora soy Sawara, llamo para informarle que el hijo de empresa _Coorporatione Future _se encuentra en la ciudad y quiere cenar hoy mismo con usted-_rayos espero que no se moleste conmigo por este cambio de ultimo momento-_

**kyoko:**como?, ¿que esta loco? Como se le ocurre venir a estas horas a ese joven para hablar de negocios-_maldito hombre estas loco si piensas que por que eres el sucesor de esa empresa yo voy a seguir tus caprichos-_dile que no puedo Sawara y que saque una cita para mañana

**sawara:**lo lamento señora pero el joven me dijo que hoy solo podia tener esa reunion, ya que mañana se iria a otras partes de japon a cerrar mas contratos-_yo sabia que se iva a enfadar pero cuando se lo dije al señor el no me quizo hacer caso encima me dijo eso-_tambien me comento que si usted no puede ir que puede dar por nulo el contrato que tiene planeado-_aunque no me lo dijo con esas palabras-_

**kyoko:**QUEEEEE!-_maldito quien te crees te puedes ir tu y tu contrato a la ...oh rayos encima tenia grandes planes para este contrato no puedo simplemente presindir de el asi como asi...pero si voy arg!-_

**sawara:**señorita que va a hacer?-_espero que no piense dejar de lado un contrato como este por una chiquilinado asi-_

**kyoko**:bueno...sawara donde te dijo que nos reunamos y a que hora-_no puedo dejar este contrato pero sera la ultima vez que ese hombre me hace algo asi-_

**sawara:**excelente señora la reunion se hara en el restaurante _fujita_ a las 23:30 dijo que el la esperaria en la mesa 5

**kyoko:**ok, llama para confirmar mi hida-_ahora voy a tener que posponer mi sueño por este tipo lo bueno es que son la 21:35 tengo tiempo para prepararme-_

luego de unas horas una hermosa mujer con un bestido negro no muy largo y señido al cuerpo bajaba de una limosina en la puerta del gran restaurante _fujita_ al momento de entrar la joven comenzo a buscar con la mirada la dichosa mesa 5 ya que cuando estaba llegando el lugar del encuentro para esa cena de negocios se acordo que nunca habia visto al joven heredero de esa compania multimillonaria ya que solo habian tratado por intermediarios.

al dar su busqueda un desastre ya que esa mesa con el numero 5 estaba totalmente vacia decidio retirarse para maldecir en silencio al hombre que la hizo ir a ese lugar pero justo cuando se dio la vuelta su mente quedo en blanco ¿quien era ese hombre que esta al frente de ella ? es que no entendia como un hombre podia verse tan endomoniadamente atractivo simplemente no lo entendia es que al mirar esos ojos azul safiro que resaltaban como faroles en ese rostro bien marcado con rasgos hasta podia jurar perfectos enmarcdo en esos cabellos rubios que parecian oro saliendo de su cabeza iva a decir algo cuando el apuesto hombre hablo con una voz que la hizo derretir

...:hola usted debe ser kyoko mogami(la saludaba mientras hacia una muy sutil reverencia que se vio algo graciosa para las proporciones de este hombre desconocido )mucho gusto yo soy Kuon Hizuri el nuevo presidente de _Cooparatione Future_(mientras le extrechaba la mano fuertemente)

-fin del primer capitulo-


	2. 2el inicio del plan

Antes de iniciar el capitulo algunas aclaraciones:

1 _LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA LE PERTENECEN A YOSHIKI NAKAMURA DE SKIP BEAT

2_LO QUE ESTA ENTRE PARENTESIS SON LAS ACCIONES

3__LO QUE ESTA EN CURSIVA Y ENTRE GUIONES SON LOS PENSAMIENTOS_

Ahora a lo importante esta historia es la primera que escribo asi que perdonen sus faltas de ortografia o de gramatica. sin nada mas agradescos que la lean asi como si me dejan algun comentario de que les perece para que pueda tenerlo encuenta. :)

cap 2:EL INICIO DEL PLAN

en un elegante y hermoso restaurante de la ciudad de tokyo se encontraba una hermosa mujer con una cara de extrema sorpresa por la reciente informacion proporcionada de un apuesto hombre que se encontraba de pie enfrente de ella

**kyoko:**hola,(extrecha su mano con una cara de disgusto ) encatada de conocerlo-_no puedo creer que este es el heredero que me hizo venir a ultimo momento, ahora entiendo por ser guapo piensa que yo no me molestaria por casi obligarme a venir aqui-_

**kuon:**-_encatada de conocerme pues informale a tu cara ,si es obvio que esta molesta por venir ,aquien cree que engaña-_entonce que le parece si continuamos nuestra platica en la mesa(la guia a la mesa y le señala su lugar mientras el se sienta)

**kyoko:-**_que se piensa este porque no me alcanzo la silla, que no se da cuenta quien soy este idiota-_(ella se sienta y lo mira con una cara llena de enojo)entonces ¿para que me cito aqui?

**kuon:-**_directo al grano y sin rodeos , pero me impresiona la expresion de enojo, pensara que me intimida, ja ja que gracioso, ahora entiendo un poco porque mi padre me pidio este favor-_veo que es lo unico que le importa, pero antes vamos a comer(le sonrie divertido esperando su respuesta)

**kyoko:**y si me rehuso a comer con usted-_porque tendria que comer con este sujeto que no se disculpo ahun por hacerme venir a ultimo momento, pero que se piensa-_(lo mira desafiante pero el no se intimida )

**kuon:**pues, lamento decirle que no se puede rehusar(la mira tranquilamenta y llama con su mano a un mesero)-_vaya que esta molesta, entonces eso quiere decir que el plan marcha a la perfeccion-_que se le apetece ?(le pregunta mientras le sonrie)

**kyoko:**su platillo del dia -_maldito, lo mandaria al demonio de no ser por el contrato que tengo que hacer con su empresa-_(le decia al mesero mientras miraba con desprecio al hombre frente a ella)

**kuon:**lo mismo, y traiga una botella de su mejor vino-_que bien te tengo donde quiero-_(le ordenaba al mesero mientras le sonreia en modo de victoria a la bella joven)

el mesero termina de anotar el pedido de los jovenes, les sonrie y se retira a continuar con su trabajo

**kyoko:**bien, entonces no le parece que me debe una disculpa?(le pregunta alzando una ceja)-_pensaste que me olvide de la manera en que mescitaste aqui_-

**kuon:**(la mira confundido)¿por que tendria que disculparme?

**kyoko:**no me dira que no se acuerda que me cito a ultimo momento-_maldito como que por, sino te acuerdad en dos segundos te lo hago recordar_-ademas de la manera que utilizo para que no rechazara la invitacion a cenar(ponia una cara llena de odio)

**kuon:**ah,(hace una cara como si recien entendiera a lo que se referia)era por eso entonces, perdon-_que facil es entenderte , de este modo llegare a mi objetivo antes de lo previsto-_

**kyoko:**usted se disculpa de esa manera siempre-_no pensaras que conformare con esa diculpa tan indiferente_-

**kuon:**que tiene de malo?,(pone una cara de confundido)si ya le dije que me perdonara-_ya esta furiosa si con solo verle a los ojos uno se da cuenta que esa no era lo que queria_-

**kyoko:**pues, vera usted que manera en que lo dice lo hace parecer como si no le importara

**kuon:**aunque paresco eso en realidad si me importa, lo que pasa es que esa es mi manera de ser-_genial ahora me odia, pero es momento de llegar a la segunda fase del plan-_

**kyoko:**entonces tendra que cambiarla-_que le pasa a este idiota, bueno parece que no obtendre lo que quiero asi que al punto importante-_bueno,(suspira para tranquilizarse y no matarlo) de que era lo que queria hablar

**kuon:**sobre los contratos**-**_parece que ya se dio cuenta que no me sacara lo que quiere y yo que ya me estaba diviertondo con su enojo- _(cambia una expresion totalmente seria)tendremos que cambiar el plazo de años de duracion

**kyoko:**de cuentos años hablariamos?

**kuon:**pues, hablariamos de 3 años

**kyoko:**que?-_este sujeto esta loco_-como puede ser?

**kuon:**es un cambio que irremediable

**kyoko:**es imposible, si ya practicamente habiamos acordado por 15 años con su gente

**kuon:**estoy al tanto por eso es esta reunion, lamento decirle que es lo unico que obtendra de nosotros por el momento-_ahora esta mas molesta, esto va de maravilla_-

**kyoko:**no se puede hacer nada-_que carajo como hacen tal cambio asi nada mas_-

**kuon:**lamento decirle que no

**kyoko:**si no queda mas salida-_demonios y yo que tenia grandes planes para ese contrato_-acepto los nuevos acuerdos

**kuon:**lamento tener que acerla venir solo para darle esta pesima noticia, deve a ver dejado preocupado a su marido por esto(la mira compadeciendola)

**kyoko:**no estoy casada

**kuon:**oh, perdon quizas solo son novios ahun

**kyoko:**no tengo ningun relacion recientemente-_por que rayos me pregunta esto, no me diga que esta interesado en mi, claro despues de todo nadie se reciste a esta belleza_-

**kuon:**lamento si le parecio inoportuna la pregunta_-bien vamos a crear la expectativa_- es que pensaba que la proxima vez podriamos tener una cena-_ahora el golpe de agua fria-_con su novio y mi prometida-_mira esa cara que pensaste que te invitaria a cenar perdon malcriada no eres mi tipo_-

**kyoko:**lamentablemente no se podra-_maldito porque sonries ni que fueras tan guapo como para salir conmigo_-(sonrie para desmotrarle lo poco que el le importa y sus intenciones)

**kuon:**si que pena(antes de que siga hablando llega el mozo con sus pedidos y les sirve vino . entonces toma una copa)bueno, a su salud(la toma y saborea)esquisita(le sonrie seductoramente)-_creo que vendre mas seguido a este lugar_-

**kyoko:**(lo prueba y vuelve a dejar en la mesa)si muy rico-_porque pone esa expresion _-

**kuon:**bien, entonces a comer-_ya que esto recien empieza_-

unas horas mas tarde en un lujoso hotel descansaba en su cama un apuesto joven luego de tomar una ducha, hasta que el sonido de su celular lo obliga a levantarse

**kuon:**hola, habla kuon

...:hola, como va el plan kuon

**kuon:**bien, todo marcha a la perfeccion

...:eso significa que seguiras segun lo previsto en tokyo

**kuon:**si, y parece que ni sospecha presidente

...:kuon, ya te dije que no me llamaras asi

**kuon:**entonces kuu-_ja ja ya se debe haber enojado_-

**kuu:**no, tu me tines que decir PAPA

**kuon:**si, esta bien

**kuu:**y dime kuon cuando mandaras los reportes

**kuon:**pronto padre, no te olvides de mandarme lo que te pedi a ti

**kuu:**si, ya se pronto lo enviare despues de todo ella no puede sospechar nada

**kuon:**eso, lo tengo controlado, no te olvides porque me pediste que hiciera esto yo

**kuu:**si, pero no te confies no se te olvide que el plan recien empieza

**kuon:**ya lose sere cuidadoso, adios padre

**kuu:**adios hijo

**kuon:**no sabes lo que te espera kyoko, pronto tendras que cambiar todos tus planes

mientras tanto en otro lado de la ciudad una mujer que se encontraba acostada en su lujosa cama, intentaba conciliar el sueño cosa que se le hacia imposible hasta el momento, ya que lo unico que podia hacer era pensar en un apuesto joven y sus palabras

**kyoko:**¡MALDITO KUON!MALDITA TU EMPRESA, MALDITA TU MADRE, MALDITO TU PADRE, MALDITO TODO LO QUE ES TUYO, ARG(gritaba mientras que en su cara se podian ver perfectamente todas sus ojeras)

claro que los pensamientos que tenia por ese encantador hombre no eran del todo provocado por su linda apariencia si no por otra cosa

**kyoko:**por culpa de tu empresa ahora tengo que rediceñar mis planes,(decia mientras vostezaba para luego conciliar el sueño, aunque seguia hablando) maldito, maldito ,maldito, maldito ...kuon...(quedando profundamente dormida)

-fin del segudo capitulo-


	3. 3 un regreso inesperado

Antes de iniciar el capitulo algunas aclaraciones:

1 _LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA LE PERTENECEN A YOSHIKI NAKAMURA DE SKIP BEAT

2_LO QUE ESTA ENTRE PARENTESIS SON LAS ACCIONES

3__LO QUE ESTA EN CURSIVA Y ENTRE GUIONES SON LOS PENSAMIENTOS_

Ahora a lo importante esta historia es la primera que escribo a si que perdonen sus faltas de ortografia o de gramatica. sin nada mas agradescos que la lean a si como si me dejan algun comentario de que les perece para que pueda tenerlo en cuenta. :)

cap 3:UN REGRESO INESPERADO

En el aeropuerto de tokyo llegaba un atrativo hombre que habia logrado volver a su pais natal luego de un año de trabajar como modelo en el extrangero. En su cara se podia apreciar una gran sonrisa de victoria, como se hubiese encontrado la solucion al problema que lo llevo a dejar su pais durante tanto tiempo.

...:ah, por fin volvi, (sonrisa)esta vez no te dejare ir kyoko

Ajenos a la llegada de aquel hombre, en una empresa del centro de tokyo se encontraban un guapo hombre y una elegante mujer en lo que se podia decir una pequeña pelea o contratiempos de trabajo,

**kyoko: **porque tengo que hacer lo que tu dices?-_lo que me falta no lleva ni un mes aqui y ya se cree el dueño de mi empresa-_(lo mira llana de odio mientras cruza los brazos)

**kuon: **porque tengo razon-_jaja esta mujer me divierte mucho, creo que devi aceptar el trato de mi padre hace tiempo_-(la mira divertido con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro)veras que si haces lo que te digo te va a ir muy bien

**kyoko: **pues yo no lo creo, por si no lo sabias yo tengo mucha experiencia en los negocios asi que creo saber cuando hay un buen negocio-_apuesto a que no tiene una idea de cuantos años llevo dirigiendo esta empresa y siempre la lleve adelante-_

**kuon**:bueno, se que ahun cuando tu padre vivia le ayudabas en el manejo de la empresa y que cuando murio te hiciste cargo con tus 16 años oficialmente de ella, asi como tambien que con tu manejo logro posisionarse como la mejor empresa de japon-_ah te mate apuesto a que pensabas que no lo sabia, lo que no me dijeron es como murio su padre, espera que es esa cara no me digas que su muerte ahun le afecta, aunque pensandolo bien despues de la muerte de su padre quedo sola_-lo siento, no debi nombrar la muerte de tu padre

**kyoko:**no importa, paso hace mucho ya-_algun dia tengo que superarlo ademas realmente fue hace mucho tiempo_-(se refriega los ojos para evitar la salida de lagrimas)pero es hora de que regresemos al trabajo

**kuon:**si, donde nos quedamos?-_todabia me queda mucho trabajo por hacer despues de todo mi padre me advirtio de su manera de actuar, pero creo me estoy interesando demasiado en ella, porque sera que tengo estas sensaciones_- ah ya recuerdo , te decia que ese contrato no te conviene

**kyoko:**pero que necio eres, ya te dije que no te hare caso

**kuon:**ptf-_tengo que aguantarme no me puedo reirme en su cara pero esa expresion, es tan infantil y nose da cuenta,un poco mas, vamos kuon tu puedes serenate pero y esa mirada es tan, no me puedo mas-_ja ja ja ja (su risa se adueño de toda la habitacion dejando una desconcertada mujer)ja ja ja

**kyoko: **que es tan gracioso?-_que le pasa no me digas que ya se volvio loco_-

**kuon: **tu (la mira ahun conteniendose la risa)

**kyoko:**como que yo?-_voy a matar a este bastardo como se atreve a reirse de mi_-me puedes decir que parte mia es graciosa

**kuon:**perdon no te enojes pero esa expresion que pones cuando te enojas es tan infaltil, que no lo pude evitar

**kyoko: **eh, me estas diciendo infantil(pone una mira muy fria)-_quien se cree para tratarme de infantil_-

**kuon: **no exactamente, ya se tienes un espejo de bolsillo -_a si estoy seguro que me en tenderas_-

**kyoko: **si, pero que tiene eso que ver con lo que te estoy diciendo?-_que pensara hacer_-

**kuon:**prestamelo y veras(ella le pasa el espejo)bien, ahora deciste de ese contrato

**kyoko:**que te pasa?-_este hombre me saca de quisio_-ya te dije que no lo hare

**kuon:**(hace que se mire en el espejo)ves que si tienes una expresion infantil-_vamos cambia la o me volvere a reir-_

**kyoko:**-_esa soy yo, no sabia que podia poner esa expresion, tiene razon es tan infantil que te da ganas de ..._-ja ja ja ja ja(su hermosa risa cubrio la fria habitacion mostrando a un muy sorprendido kuon)

**kuon:-**_que pasa con esa sonrisa, es tan linda me gustaria verla siempre asi, se ve tan lind..., que carajo estoy diciendo, vamos concentrate y no te dejes encantar por esa bella y dulce risa..., argh maldicion, pero hay algo que quiero saber_**-(**se da un par de cachetadas para quitarse la expresion de tonto**)**porque nunca te vi sonreir a si?

**kyoko:**ah, es la primera vez que algo me parece tan gracioso(le da una dulce sonrisa )-_oh no me di cuenta y fui sincera porque tenia que contarle eso y ahora se burlara de mi diciendome lo aburrid..._-(sus pensamientos fueron detenidos por la dulce sonrisa que le dedico el hermoso hombre sentado frente ella)-_esa sonrisa...es tan dulce, ...tan tranquila, hace que te den ganas de protegerla y marcar esos labios como tuy...que estoy pensando! _-

**kuon:**gracias por ser sincera, ahora que te parece si retomamos el trabajo que ya nos queda poco tiempo-_creo que eso es un abance, aunque es obio que lo hizo sin darse cuenta_-

Luego de esta tranquila platica, pudieron terminar sus trabajos sin ningun otro contratiempo, aunque si con alguna que otra pelea por sus diferentes opiniones. Al finalizar el dia kuon se senti mas alegre de lo normal, ademas de querer por alguna razon pasar mas tiempo con kyoko y llegar a conocerla mejor, por lo que el hizo algo inesperado para ella

**kuon:** oye, quieres ir a cenar?-_nose en que estoy pensando y mucho menos que son estos sentimientos_-

**kyoko:**bueno-_que le pasa a este, me sorprendio mucho _-pero a donde iremos?

**kuon:**como no soy de aqui, que tal si tu me sugieres uno-_que idiota la invito a cenar y no conosca ningun restaurante, bueno a esepcion del fujita, pero ya fuinos hay _-

**kyoko:** a ver si no estoy mal hay un buen lugar a tres cuadras de aqui-_hace mucho que no voy a ese lugar la ultima vez fui con ..._-

**kuon:**ok, vamos hay esta mi auto(le señala un convertible plateado, caminan hasta la acera entonces el se detiene en la puerte del copiloto)permiteme(le habre la puerte, la cierra y pasa a tomar su lugar )lista

**kyoko:**claro-_kuon esta raro, nunca se comparta asi conmigo_-vamos

Luego de una agradable cena para ambos, kuon se ofrecio a llevar a kyoko a su casa a lo que ella acepto, lo que ambos no sabian es que habia alguien que la estaba esperando

**kuon:**bien, oh espera yo te ayuda(se baja del auto y le abre la puerte del copiloto)espero que la hayas pasado bien(le da la mano para que salga del auto)

**kyoko:**si, la verdad la pase ...(entonces es interompida por un hombre)

...:hola kyoko, te estaba esperando(el hombre estaba apoyado en un jaguar que estaba a un costado de la puerta)

**kyoko:**que haces aqui?-_como, no entiendo no deberia seguir de gira_-

**...:**si, bueno tampoco esparaba que saltaras a abrazarme, pero no crees que esa no es manera de saludar a tu novio(mira desafiante a kuon)

**kuon:**novios?(mira a kyoko furioso)-_y ahora que le pasa a este me mira de esa manera como si me importara si son no..., pero ella dijo que no tenia entonces quien es el, porque siento ganas de golpearlo , no puede ser que este celoso de este idiota..._-

**kyoko:**no somos novios, ya te dije sho, lo nuestro termino-_que pasa con esa mirada de kuon casi se me congela la sangre, pero la manera en la que se miran parace que quieren matarse_-

**Sho:**vamos kyoko, tu sabes porque me fui, tenemos que hablar-_y tambien te tengo que alejar de este idiota_-

**kyoko:**es verdad, pasa adentro esperame en el estudio-_que querras ahora_-voy enseguida(sho entro adentro dejando a un celoso kuon y una preocupada kyoko sola)

**kuon:**de que tienes que hablar con ese?-_porque tienes que verlo tu sola y si vuelven_-

**kyoko:**perdon, pero eso es mi vida privada-_que le pasa que se olvido que esta comprometido_-por que no te ocupas de tu prometida?

**kuon:-**_no me digas que ella esta..._**-**celosa?

**kyoko:**que?-_yo celosa pero si tu eres el celoso_-yo creo que el celoso eres tu

**kuon:**yo no podria estar celoso di ti, o te olvidas que estoy comprometido?

**kyoko:**-_claro que no lo olvide, porque me lo recuerdas, bueno no importa mejor lo dejo hay_-no importa dejemos lo hay, ahora tengo que ir hablar con sho, a si que a dios, nos vemos mañana(se va dejando mas molesto a kuon)

**kuon:**_-sho, sho, sho te conosco hace dos minutos y ya quiero matarte, encima ella diciendome que estoy celoso como si yo pudiera estar celoso de el, de ese idita bueno para nada, arg maldito poque te cadesta a hablar con ella encima los dos solos pero ya veras encontrare la forma en que eso nunca mas pase-_adios sho-kun, espero que te muera

-fin del tercer capitulo-


	4. 4 conexiones

Antes de iniciar el capítulo algunas aclaraciones:

1 _LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA LE PERTENECEN A YOSHIKI NAKAMURA DE SKIP BEAT

2__LO QUE ESTA EN CURSIVA Y ENTRE GUIONES SON LOS PENSAMIENTOS_

_3__LO QUE ESTA ENTRE "(,)"SON LAS ACCIONES

Este capítulo está escrito de manera diferente que los anteriores por lo que agradecería que dejen comentarios sobre el cambio y si les parece que siga escribiendo así o vuelva a la manera de los capítulos anteriores. Desde ya esto agradecida por el solo hecho que lean esta historia alternativa de Skip Beat y los comentarios que me dejan. ;D

Como ya saben soy novata así que daré mi mejor esfuerzo para hacer una historia interesante para ustedes, además les informo que siguiere subiendo al menos un capitulo por fin de semana. Ahora disfruten del siguiente capítulo.

Pd: los agradecimientos al final del capitulo

Cap. 4: CONEXIONES

En una mansión con decoraciones coloniales y artículos de última generación; esperaba un guapo hombre que admiraba los cambios producidos en la habitación, desde el hermoso ventanal que daba vista al espacioso jardín hasta los imponentes cuadros de toda la familia que descansaban en aquellas pulcras paredes pintadas de un hermoso color naranja casi coral. El joven ya hacia sentado en uno de los sillones del estudio, tomando un te recién preparado mientras miraba una revista donde aparecía como portada; cuando la joven por quien esperaba atravesó las enormes puertas.

* * *

-ya era hora, no tienes idea de cuánto espere por esto Kyoko dijo tranquilamente Sho-_ni si quiera me importa el idiota de afuera, después de todo con ver su cara me di cuenta de lo lejos que esta de ti_-

**-**a que te refieres con esperar "por esto"pregunto con claro tono de disgusto Kyoko -_porque ciento que esta película ya la vi muchas veces_-

**-**¿no es obvio? De nuestra relaciónle respondió alegremente Sho-_no me alejare de ti otra vez_

**-**cuantas veces quieres que te lo diga? ¡Nosotros no somos novios! dijo Kyoko con un notorio grado de descontento en la palabra "novios"-_ya me tiene harta con su circo; no importa cuántas veces me lo digas no volveré contigo _–pensé que había aclarado el asunto antes de tu viaje?

**-**sí, tienes razón pero tenía que intentarlo… bueno tú dirás dijo resignado Sho- _algún día tendrás que ceder _–por tu cara parece "algo interesante", vamos siéntate y cuéntame

-no sé si la palabra "interesante" sea la adecuada comento Kyoko, resaltando claramente a la palabra interesante-_más tomando en cuenta que es de ti a quien me refiero y a tu ego del tamaño de una montaña_-(se sienta en un sillón en frente de él)

**- **entonces, dime soy todo oídos dijo serenamente un sonriente Sho

**-**… (Suspiro) necesito que participes de una publicidad dijo Kyoko en un tono bajo y desganado-_que_ _raro tengo un mal presentimiento, no debe ser nada_-

**-**de que tipo?pregunto intrigado Sho

**-**común y corriente, aceptas?le respondió con mucha tranquilidad

**-**claro como negarme a un pedido de mi noviale dijo Sho haciéndole burla -_algún día podre acerté enojar?_-

**-**deja de decir eso respondió con total seriedad y frialdad -_porque piensa que puede sacarme de quicio con eso_-si no hay nada importante. Té puedes retirar? Tengo trabajo que realizar

-espera, como que no hay nada importante-_me estas jodiendo, debe ser mentira hace más de un año que no nos vemos y luego de 5 minutos me corres, además hay muchas cosas que me impacientan como… ¡eso es!_-¡¿quién era el sujeto de afuera?! Pregunto totalmente furioso

**-**ah, te refieres a Kuon? pregunto con una fingida inocencia

-Kuon?; ¿Así se llama ese sujeto? le dijo casi gritando-_y lo dices con esa expresión en tu rostro, acaso no sabes lo celoso que pone cuando estas cerca de otro hombre o lo haces apropósito _–

-si así se llama, porque tanto interés?-_como si no lo supiera si es obvio, con solo ver su cara sabes que son celos _–o lo que quieres saber es cual es "nuestra relación"? dijo irónicamente

-eh….eso no… (Suspiro) está bien; dime cuál es su relación? le pregunto totalmente resignado

-somos compañeros de trabajo respondió seriamente

-eso no más?(ella asiente con la cabeza)-_y yo que pensaba que sentía algo por ella, pero solo tiene pinta de don Juan nunca la conquistara_-bueno entonces me voy, adiós Kyoko(se acerca para darle un beso en la boca pero ella lo esquiva y le da en una mejilla; sale de la habitación con enfado)

-adiós Sho-_ahora tendré que aguantar a este hombre también, me pregunto cuando empezó mi mala suerte_-(se sienta derrotada en el sofá y hace un largo suspiro) a hacer el trabajo

Totalmente ajeno al agotamiento de la bella joven, un hombre que estaba recostada en el sofá de su departamento, intentaba que la televisión o el licor de su copa sirvieran de distracción para su mente pero sus intentos eran en vano, ya que el enorme plasma y sus más de 300 canales no hacían mas que resaltar el enojo del joven, las botellas de licor que descansaban en el bar una a una se iban vaciando a medida que el intentaba disipar sus sentimientos. Después de todo como podría tranquilizarse si ni el entendía el porqué de su malestar.

-porque me mortifica tanto esa escena?; ¿qué es este dolor en mi pecho?se cuestionó Kuon, encima para colmo si sigo así no podré ir a trabajar mañana (suspiro) no tengo que ir mañana necesito una explicación, mejor me voy a dormir

De esta manera Kuon se levantó y se fue a dormir en su muy lujosa cama, después de todo mañana seria otro día. Con estos pensamientos logre dormirse aunque un poco más tarde que de costumbre.

Claro que no era el único que se cuestionaba el extraño día que habían vivido de la misma manera Kyoko se preguntaba como había llegado a esa extraña situación, no entendía como su némesis podía actuar como novio celoso pero aún más como es que ella también actuó de la misma manera.

-porque Kuon se molestó tanto al conocer a Sho?, pero como llegamos en esa discusión a hablar de celos, como se atrevió a decir que yo tenía celos de él, de el!...aunque es verdad que siento un dolor extraño en mi pecho cada vez que recuerdo su compromi… ahhh! Si hasta me molesta el solo hecho de pensarlo, ¿me gustara Kuon?...no seguro es otra cosa; solo me pregunto cómo are de ahora en adelante después de todo es más que obvio que Sho y Kuon no se toleran….mmm… ¿Por qué será? No importa, al menos ahora, es tiempo de ir a dormir (bosteza) necesito dormi…

Que cómoda estoy, um... este perfume yo lo conozco están delicioso, espera esta cama es matrimonial y hay alguien atrás mío pero por alguna razón no quiero que me suelte, espera me está soltando no lo hagas quiero que me sigas abrazando se siente muy bien, espera esa cara, porque yo estoy aquí con él y por qué mis manos lo tocan de esta manera...

-buenos días MI AMOR, como pasaste la noche

-bien, con un poco de dolores solamente

-tranquila es normal, ya entraste en las 40 semanas

-sí, y dime qué premio tiene tu esposa por una noche así?

-bueno que tal un desayuno hecho por su sexy esposo

-un momento, yo tengo un sexy esposo chef y nadie me aviso, vete rápido mira si llega y te encuentra! aquí dijo con humor Kyoko

-así que estamos de humor para bromas? le pregunto en tono divertido Kuon

-le pido un favor señor amantele dijo sarcásticamente Kyoko

-umm…no me gusta que me digas así (pone cara de perrito triste) vamos dime esposo o AMOR

-jajajaja… me encanta esa carita pero enserio AMOR no cocines

-porque?pregunto intrigado Kuon

-como que porque, luego de probar tu comida nuestro hijo no querrá volver a comer nunca (sale corriendo de la cama)

-ven aquí graciosa, ya verás lo que te toca por decir eso (sale corriendo por la casa para atraparla)

-ja ja ja ja no me pillas, asesino de recetas!Le grita mientras ríe a carcajadas

-ya verás (logra atraparla) te tengo…..(es interrumpido por un beso)

-QUEEEEEEEE!Grito fuertemente Kyoko (se levanta de su cama asustada)…fue solo un sueño

-000000000000000-00000000000-

-NOOOOOOO!Grito asustado Kuon (por el susto se cae de la cama)…que rayos fue ese sueño se cuestionaba molesto

-Fin del cuarto capitulo-

**COMO DIJE VOY A PONER DESDE AHORA LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS AL FINAL DE CADA CAP. **

**PRIMERO QUIERO AGRADECER A LOS REWEIS DE CADA UNA DE USTEDES:**

*****Lineve

*****MAGIAOCULTA  
*****Alejandra-Whitlock98  
*****Gise

*****ela9999

**YA QUE GRACIAS A ELLOS ME DAN GANAS DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO, ASI TAMBIEN AGRADESCO ESPECIALMENTE A "**Allerya Windrunner" **POR SUS CONSEJOS DE COMO MEJORAR MI HISTORIA, TE ESTOY MUY AGRADECIDA. **


	5. 5 NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS

**Disclaimer:** LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA LE PERTENECEN A YOSHIKI NAKAMURA DE SKIP BEAT

Antes de iniciar el capítulo algunas aclaraciones:

1 _toda esta historia es obra de una loca imaginación

2__LO QUE ESTA EN CURSIVA Y ENTRE GUIONES SON LOS PENSAMIENTOS_

_3__LO QUE ESTA ENTRE "(,)"SON LAS ACCIONES

_Espero que les agrade este quinto capítulo, para serles sinceras pensé que no podría subir otro capítulo por un largo tiempo ya que estoy atascada de tareas pero como me vino la imaginación me puse a escribir hasta tarde y esto es lo que quedo. Disfrútenlo (_***¬*)**

* * *

_Cap. 5: SENTIMIENTOS NUEVOS_

_-Que sueño más extraño, pero porque me siento tan feliz cuando lo recuerdo; mi pulso esta acelerado, debo estar enferma eso debe ser no hay otra explicación sino no logro entender estas sensaciones._ -Ah que me pasaaaaaaaa! *grito desesperada*

-Kyoko-sama puedo pasar?*pregunto una tímida voz del otro lado de la puerta*

Miro con desconcierto la enorme puerta de su habitación la verdad se había olvidado de las cantidad de horas que había estado meditándose aquel sueño, se giró para ver la hora en el reloj electrónico de arriba de su mesa de noche solo para darse cuenta que aún era muy temprano, se acostó de nuevo en su inmensa cama, se volvió a cubrir con las lujosas colchas sobre su cama y así intentar volver a conciliar sueño pensando que tal vez de ese modo lograría olvidar el otro.

-Pasa (la vio ingresar a la alcoba) que quieres?*pregunto desconfiada*

-Perdone mi intromisión, lo que sucede es que todos nos asustamos al escuchar sus gritos tan temprano*respondió tímidamente*

-Gritos? ¿Qué gritos?*le cuestiono*

-Pues se escuchó un grito muy fuerte, si no estoy mal decía "que"*le dijo con total sinceridad*

-Esos gritos eran míos?*pregunto confundida*

-Bueno vinieron de este lugar Kyoko-sama

-Um…ah ya recuerdo-_eso sucedió cuando me desperté y hace unos segundos también grite _-*le comento ya más despierta*

-Disculpe mi insolencia pero porque grito de esa manera

-Eso es algo que no le incumbe- _aunque la verdad es que quería decírselo a alguien pero no tenía amigas y tampoco tenía familia…-_

-Entonces me retiro

-Espera (ve que se da la vuelta con una sonrisa) -_porque está feliz_-

-Si Kyoko-sama*pregunto alegre*

-Necesito que me preparas el baño (miro sorprendida como cambio su expresión)

-Sí, ahora voy Kyoko-sama*dijo totalmente deprimida*

Vio cómo su joven mucama se retiraba del lado de su cama a su baño, la verdad le había dado mucha gracia la reacción de hace un momento, como podía pensar una mera sirvienta que conseguiría información o peor hacerse amiga de su patrona. Que gente más patética si ella jamás confió en nadie, si bien es verdad que tuvo varios novios muy atractivos por cierto, solo eran para pasar el rato nunca entendió como la gente se enamoraba fácilmente y daban su confianza entera a esa persona; quizás ella era inmune a esos sentimientos y aunque su padre le hizo prometer antes de morir que ella buscaría el amor la verdad nunca lo hizo, pero si no estoy mal mi padre tenía un amigo muy cercano casi como su hermano y él tenía un hijo con el que decían podría casarme de grande, pero después de que llega a la adolescencia nunca más lo vi si hasta olvide su nombre…

-Permiso, Kyoko-sama tiene un mensaje*dijo su mayordomo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos*

-A estas horas de quién es?*pregunto con cansancio*(se acomoda bien en su cama)

-Es del señor Hizuri, dice que vendrá a las 8 (se asusta al ver con la rapidez que se siento en la cama)

-Que, estas seguro?

-Si señorita me llamo hace unos minutos

-No puede ser que piensa ese hombre?

-Tranquila señorita aún le quedan dos horas para prepararse

-Si tienes razón*dijo ya más serena (mira que está ingresando la sirvienta de hace un momento)

-Kyoko-sama su baño está listo

-Perfecto, bajen y cuando llegue el señor Hizuri le dicen que espere en mi despacho

-Como diga, nos retiramos

-Maldito Kuon, que carajo quieres de mí!*dijo en un tono más bajo*

Porque este hombre se mete tanto en mi vida, tengo un mal presentimiento de esto, pero también están estas extrañas sensaciones que comienzo a sentir cuando pienso en él. Debo estar loca después de todo como explicar que mi pulso se acelere de esa manera con solo acordarme de su cara, por cierto es muy linda…oh no rayos ya estoy otra vez con estos pensamientos, se hacen más regulares cada día, mentirosa es cada minuto. Todo esto empezó después de la cena de anoche, ahora que recuerdo por primera vez estuvimos juntos más de una hora sin pelearnos, pero realmente voy a creer que disfruta molestándome.

-FLASH BACK-

-Tomen asiento por favor, algo para beber antes de ordenar?*les pregunto amablemente el mozo*

-Si vino blanco*respondieron juntos sorprendiéndose por tal coincidencia

-En seguida les traigo, aquí tienen el menú ordenen cuando lo deseen, si me disculpan me retiro

-Bueno para que me invitaste*pregunto fríamente Kyoko*

-Qué carácter, la verdad es que quería conocerte mejor*le dijo pausada y tranquilamente*

-Conocerme mejor?, ¿porque querrías hacer eso?*desconfiada*

-Veras, hace tres meses nos conocimos pero aun no conozco a KYOKO MOGAMI

-No te entiendo, pero si ya me conoces

-Yo solo se tu nombre y a que te dedicas pero por eso no puedo conocerte

-Porque el interés?

-Llamémosle curiosidad, que te parece si yo te hago una pregunta y luego de tu respuesta me puedes hacer una pregunta a mi

-Está bien, que quieres saber?

-Estas enamorada?

-No, bien mi turno, porque te quedaste luego de cerrar el contrato?

-Tengo otros negocios, ahora veamos cuantos novios tuviste?

-No sé,-_a ver que le puedo preguntar a ya se_- eres mitad japonés?

-Espera "no se" no cuenta como respuesta, si no me das una respuesta de verdad no te responderé tu pregunta

-Um…está bien 4 largas y 10 cortas-_ al menos las que recuerdo_-

-Guau! Es muy poquito porque no me lo dijiste antes?*pregunto sarcásticamente* -_sabía que no había tenido suerte en las relaciones pero esto es exagerado y creo que aún le faltaron algunos que contar, pero realmente esto me molesta_-

-Responde la pregunta, yo ya te di mi respuesta

-Ok, si soy mitad japonés, cuantos miembros tiene tu familia?

-….mi familia está muerta*respondió con mucha tristeza*

-Perdona, yo no lo sabía, pero no tienes a nadie más?

-No yo era su única hija y ellos tampoco tenían hermanos

-Lo siento, no tendría que haberte hecho esta pregunta, ya sé que te parece si te doy algo para compensar mi idiotez

-Tendrá que ser algo muy especial no crees?

-Sí, dime te gustan las sorpresas?

-Eso que tiene que ver?

-Solo dímelo

-Si me gustan y que con eso?

-Genial dentro de poco lo sabrás

-No te entiendo (ve llegar al mozo y guarda silencio)

El mozo les sirve el vino y les pregunta si ya tienen su orden a lo que ambos responden diciendo el mismo platillo, provocando risas para ambos y al mozo que se sorprende por el parecido y buena pareja que hacen ambos, sonriendo mientras se retira y sigue con su trabajo

-Bien creo que aun te quedan 3 preguntas para hacerme

-Ah, tienes razón dime donde vivías antes?

-En un departamento de New York

-Tus padres viven?

-Sí, ambos viven y como tu soy hijo único

-A que te querías dedicar?

-Eh, yo me quería dedicar a esto claro (sonrisa brillante)

-Dime la verdad-_no te conoceré mucho pero no soy idiota esa sonrisa dice en toda tu cara mentira_-

-Pero si esa es la verdad (sonrisa más brillante)

-No, me estas miento*dijo molestándose*

-Y tu porque crees eso?-pregunto con incertidumbre-

-Fácil tu sonrisa falsa

-… (Queda duro) tu…te diste cuenta?-_como es posible pero si nadie nunca se dio cuenta de eso, como es posible que después de tres meses me pudiera descifrar tan fácilmente_-

-Sí, ahora respóndeme con la verdad

-Está bien, antes de que me hiciera cargo de la empresa tenía un estudia de dibujo

-…tú...eres dibujante?*pregunto aun en shock*

-Sí, porque te sorprendes?*le cuestión molesto*

-Como que porque, me resulta imposible de creer

-Entonces dime a que parece que me dedicara?

-Bueno, podría ser músico, profesor-_de esos que tienen a las estudiantes atrás suyo_-arquitecto o modelo

-Modelo?*pregunto curioso*

-Eh, solo es…no me agás caso me equivoque

-Pero para que me vieras como posible modelo quiere decir que me consideras atractivo?*dijo burlonamente*

-Porque lo aria?

-Vamos responde, no te olvides de nuestro trato

-Te digo que es imposible

-Um…ok, otro día me dirás la verdad.

-Esa es la verdad

-Bueno como digas, que te parece si seguimos con el juego?

-Sí, claro

-Bueno me toca…extrañas a tu familia?

-…si, dime tú amas a tu prometi...*susurro tristemente*

-Si yo amo a mi prometida?*pregunto sorprendido*-_porque quiere saber si yo amo a "mi prometida" aunque igual me pregunto cómo se pondrá cuando se entere de toda la verdad_-

-No me agás caso, debe ser el sueño que me hace decir cualquier cosa*decía intentando parecer calmada*-_que pasa estaba por hacer una pregunta idiota y luego no quería escuchar la respuesta_-

-Entonces eliges otra… (Se detiene al ver al mozo)

-Bueno espero que disfruten su orden

-Oye que querías de...cir?(mira fijamente a Kuon)-_como puede mostrar un rostro tan relajado y feliz, realmente es muy guapo, él debe ser un playboy con esa pinta pobre la que se case con él…cierto esta su prometida, que me pasa ahora me empezó a doler el pecho_-

-fin del flash back-

-Estoy rara desde ese momento, mejor me salgo ya del baño… (Golpean la puerta del cuarto)Pasa, que ocurre?*pregunto molesta Kyoko*

-El señor Hizuri ya llego

-Qué, pero que hora es?

-Son las 8:15, quiere que le diga algo de su parte

-Maldición*dijo casi en un susurro*

-Disculpe, pero creo que se molestara si le digo eso*le dijo preocupado*

-Eh… no (suspiro) dile que en un momento bajo*pidió resignada*

-Entendido, me voy entonces

-Demonios no me di cuenta del tiempo, mi ropa ¿qué me pongo? No importa o si importara, ah no puede ser este hombre siempre me pone en aprietos, ahora estoy segura te odio KUON HIZURI!*susurro casi gritando con mucho enojo*

Ajeno a los problemas emocionales de Kyoko, Kuon estaba siendo guiado por una sirvienta al despacho de Kyoko donde le dijeron esperara hay hasta que ella termine de prepararse, él estaba sorprendido, nunca pensó que el despacho seguiría intacto después de tantos años y solo con algunos detalles para hacerlo lucir moderno. Pero todo estaba tal como lo recordaba: el escritorio de roble con detalles coloniales color malva, la biblioteca llena de libros sobre comercio y derechos, los enormes ventanales hojas de vidrio que daban vista al hermoso jardín de unos 20 más. De largo con flores de todos los tipos cuyo oler se filtraba por las gigantes cortinas y le daba un toque especial a ese lugar y donde descansar mejor que en esos sillones mullidos de cuero, que hacían juego con las sillas de madera del escritorio, lo único realmente nuevo en esa habitación eran los cuadros familiares donde antes había fotos de paisajes, también la mesita ratona de vidrio donde descansaban unas fotos de una niña sonriendo en brazo de sus padres era ella seguro, se veía feliz, perecía otra persona, mejor dicho es otra persona.

-(Toma la foto) Cuanto tiempo tendrá que pasar para que vuelvas a ser así?*se preguntó con tristeza*

-Disculpe señor se le ofrece algo?*pregunto gentilmente una sirvienta*

-Claro, un té por favor*respondió gentilmente*

-En seguida se lo traigo

-Oye no me digas señor llámame Kuon*pidió dulcemente*

-Ok. Ya vuelvo Kuon

-Pobrecita parece que la maltratan mucho, ya se mejor converso con ella para que se sienta mejor

Mientras tanto Kyoko se terminaba de arreglar, así que termino rápidamente y bajo velozmente por las escaleras no es que estuviera angustiada por dejarlo esperando, claro que no, si de ella dependiera lo aria esperar mil años solo para decirle hola, lo que a ella le preocupaba era el hecho de que este solo y hurgando sus papeles. Aunque ahora hubiera preferido encontrarlo husmeando, lo que encontró la dejo hecha piedra, atrás de la puerta se podía verlo conversando no él estaba coqueteando felizmente con SU empleada y en SU casa quien se creía ese tipo, así que furiosa abrió la puerta para interrumpió

-Hola veo que estas entretenido

-A que te refieres

-Tu vete ahora mismo si no quieres perder tu empleo*le dice furiosa a la sirvienta

-Oye espera no…

-Tú te callas esta es mi casa y son mis reglas!*grito con enfado*

-Lo siento Kyoko-sama no volverá a ocurrir*se disculpa casi llorando*(sale rápidamente dejándolos solos)

-Ahora me dirás por que la trataste así?*pregunto molesto*

-Si quieres ligar hazlo afuera de mi casa!*grito aún más enojada*

-Espera porque me gritas que te hice yo?*pregunto confundido*

-Como que me hiciste? ¿Ahora no lo sabes?*pregunto casi gritando más furiosa que antes*

-Si me dices lo sabré

-Tú…tú-_que me pasa estoy haciendo una escena de celos pero si él no es nada mío y no siento nada por el entonces porque me duele tanto mi pecho…un momento hace cuanto tiene esa foto en la mano_-porque tienes esa foto?

-Ah…bueno…lo siento, no me di cuenta que no la solté

-No hay problema*dijo ya más tranquila*

-Un momentito tú aun no me dices porque la trataste así?

-Te refieres a la sirvienta, porque debería tratarla bien

-Porque es una persona

-Y por eso estabas coqueteando con ella?*pregunto enfadándose*

-Perdón pero yo no estaba haciendo eso

-No claro y dime entonces que estabas haciendo?

-Intentaba subirle el ánimo, al parecer se siente inútil porque su patrona nunca le dice nada más que una orden si ni su nombre se lo sabe puedes creer?

-Resulta que yo tengo la culpa?

-Sí, sigues con esa actitud no tendrás una amiga de verdad nunca, además si quieres que tu empleados sean fieles se amable con ellos sino les darás más de una opción por la cual vengarse

-Ósea que si sigo como estoy solo cabaré mi propia tumba

-Exacto, por ser gentil no vas a perder nada todo lo contrario ganaras más de lo que piensas

-Está bien desde ahora en adelante intentare seguir tu consejo

-Con eso me conformo (deja el cuadro en el escritorio)

-Por cierto para que viniste hasta mi casa?

-Ah... bueno veras…te acuerdas que anoche te pregunte si te gustaban las sorpresas, bueno sorpresa te invito a desayunar y llevarte al trabajo por una semana

-Esa es tu sorpresa?

-Si

-_Porque me parece que se lo acaba de inventar_- realmente con hoy me basta y me sobra

-Para eso me dices que no deseas verme

-Bueno no deseo verte

-Ok, entonces vamos (sonrisa deslumbrante)

-Espera un momento tengo que ir a buscar mi maletín

-Te espero afuera- _Tengo que pasar el informe ya es hora_-

Tengo que apurarme de seguro no se demorara mucho, y necesito volver a hablar con mi padre para contarle como avanza el plan que tenemos. Realmente tener que decir tantas mentiras no me agrada pero es la única salida de otra manera no seré capaz de conseguir mi meta y la de mi padre, por eso tengo que tener cuidado para que nadie se dé cuenta de esta llamada en especial Kyoko.

-hola, soy yo

-Qué novedades tienes hijo?*pregunto ansioso del otro lado del teléfono Kuu*

-La segunda fase del plan ya está en marcha*respondió sin emoción*

-perfecto, entonces estas consiguiendo su confianza?

-Sí, creo que de a poco me estoy ganando un lugar en su corazón

-Veo que estas progresando, pero por tu tono de voz me dio cuenta de que algo te molesta, estoy en lo cierto Kuon?

-Sí, la verdad no me agrada engañar a la gente y tú lo sabes*dijo molesto*

-Te entiendo pero tú sabes la razón por la que tienes que mentirle

-Claro, es por el plan

-Exacto y aunque tienes que mentirle, nadie dijo que nunca podrías decirle la verdad

-entendido adiós (corta la llamada y ve llegar a Kyoko) bien vámonos ya, que estamos retrasados (le abre la puerta)*le pidió cortésmente*

-sí, tenemos una reunión para la publicidad

-ah si la secretaria me dijo que es un modelo japonés muy importante-_me pregunto cómo será el modelo_-(arranca el auto)

-si algo así, pero estoy segura que nos esperara-_bueno en realidad me espera a mí_- así que tranquilo

-como digas, solo espero poder tener un buen resultado de esto-_tengo un extraño presentimiento, como si algo malo fuera a ocurrir_-

-Yo también, esta campaña es muy importante-_no puede ser me olvide por completo que ninguna de los dos se toleran y eso que no se conocen bien, creo que voy a tener muchos problemas de ahora en adelante_-

Me pregunto cómo será ese dichoso modelo, espero no me traiga problemas más ahora cuando el plan está marchando tan bien y me estoy olvidando de mi horrible encuentro con Sho, realmente odio a ese sujeto no tolero que se crea tan cercano a ella y con tantos derechos. Esos derechos que ganare con mentiras, detesto mentir y sé que al final me odiaras pero ya no hay marcha atrás tendré que seguir hasta el final, solo espero que algún día me perdones por lo que te estoy haciendo.

-fin del quinto capítulo-

**ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, Y TENGO QUE DARLE LAS GRACIAS A **Lineve **POR SUS CONSEJOS, REALMENTE ME AYUDAN MUCHO CUANDO ME RETAN SOY ALGO COMO MASOQUISTA, PERO LA REALIDAD ME ENCANTAN CUANDO ME DAN CRITICAS PARA SABER DONDE TENGO QUE MEJORAR DESPUES DE TODO ESTA ES MI PRIMERA VEZ ESCRIBIENDO ESTE TIPO DE HISTORIAS.**

**HASTA LUEGO SUMI ONECHAN**


End file.
